September 9, 2014 Main Event results
The September 9, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was shown live on the WWE Network at the Mohegan Sun at Casey Plaza in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania on September 9, 2014. Summary WWE Main Event on WWE Network kicked off with breaking news regarding two huge Night of Champions matches. Former Shield members Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins will collide, while Chris Jericho will battle The Viper Randy Orton. At the start of WWE Main Event, Michael Cole announced that former Shield members Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins will clash at Night of Champions on Sept 21. Also, Byron Saxton revealed it will be Chris Jericho vs. Randy Orton at the fall pay-per-view event. After Seth Rollins took credit for every success of The Shield and declared he will be WWE World Heavyweight Champion, he clashed one-on-one with Jack Swagger. The former Shield member came at his foe full of confidence, and Swagger met him head-on with his massive 270 pounds. Although The Real American managed to apply The Patriot Lock, Mr. Money in the Bank turned things around and scored a win with The Curb Stomp. A Broski Boot to the face had Ryder looking good at the start of the bout, but after a Cesaro Swing, Ryder was forced to submit to a painful leg lock hold. After the match, the Swiss Superman declared he is simply better than his Night of Champions foe, United States Champion Sheamus, and will claim The Celtic Warrior's title. With The Exotic Express cheering him on, Adam Rose looked confident going into his bout with Titus O’Neil, who had Heath Slater in his corner. In a familiar scene, Rose's bunny inserted himself into the action by taking out Slater with a kick to the head. The attack allowed for just enough of a distraction for Rose to score the win over O’Neil. With NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way looming, the longest-reigning WWE NXT Tag Team Champions, The Ascension, took the fight to Los Matadores. Exhibiting their credo of Total Maximum Carnage, the champions took care of business against their challengers. Will Sin Cara & Kalisto fare better when they battle for the tag titles this Thursday at NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way? Catch the LIVE Pre-Show at 7:30 p.m. ET/4:30 p.m. PT on WWE Network. Results ; ; *Seth Rollins defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) (9:05) *Cesaro defeated Zack Ryder (2:30) *Adam Rose defeated Titus O'Neil (w/ Heath Slater) (2:00) *The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) defeated Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (4:05) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME 9-9-14 1.jpg ME 9-9-14 2.jpg ME 9-9-14 3.jpg ME 9-9-14 4.jpg ME 9-9-14 5.jpg ME 9-9-14 6.jpg ME 9-9-14 7.jpg ME 9-9-14 8.jpg ME 9-9-14 9.jpg ME 9-9-14 10.jpg ME 9-9-14 11.jpg ME 9-9-14 12.jpg ME 9-9-14 13.jpg ME 9-9-14 14.jpg ME 9-9-14 15.jpg ME 9-9-14 16.jpg ME 9-9-14 17.jpg ME 9-9-14 18.jpg ME 9-9-14 19.jpg ME 9-9-14 20.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #102 results * Main Event #102 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events